


Скучно не будет никогда

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Стебная серия "Some Like it Hot" [3]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: С его друзьями никогда не соскучишься, уж это Зак усвоил точно.(истории в серии друг с другом не связаны, просто объединены общей идеей)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Волей авторского произвола в данной вселенной Нибельхеймского конфликта никогда не было и не будет.

_— Я обручён._  
_— Поздравляю. И кто же эта счастливая невеста?_  
_— Я!_  
_— ЧТО?!_  
_— Осгуд сделал мне предложение, свадьбу сыграем в июне._

_(с) "В джазе только девушки"_

Зак держит это чертов букет, и ему очень смешно и жутко, и не разобрать, какое чувство сильней. Где-то у него за спиной второй надежной линией обороны стоят Анджил и Генезис, так что в случае чего, они придут на помощь. Главное чтоб не слишком поздно, потому что Зак совершенно не знает чего ждать от этой чокнутой парочки. 

Раньше титул самого крейзанутого в их компании принадлежал ему, но это было до того, как Клауд и Сефирот сошлись. Теперь они совершенно законно отобрали у него пальму первенства. О, да, эти двое друг друга стоили. Ругались они редко, но если уж ругались - что называется, нашла коса на камень и пошло-поехало. О чем Зак иногда тайком просил небеса, так это о том, чтобы в следующий раз они его ненароком не пришибли, ну или планету не разнесли. Им, по сути, было наплевать на все, когда они выясняли отношения.  
Фэйр скосил глаза в бок. Оба стояли неподвижно, пока священник зачитывал свои стандартные "готовы ли вы, бла-бла-бла, в болезни и здравии, бла-бла-бла".

Нет, куда ему, в самом деле, до такого. Три дня назад Клауд нарисовался у него на пороге, мрачный как грозовая туча, занятный каламбур, но верный по сути. Нарисовался с сумкой, мечом за спиной и разбитой скулой. Никаких объяснений не надо, все и так понятно, с Сефом поцапался. Серьезно. И до такого у них пока еще не доходило. Обычно они ругались без свидетелей, по ходу разборки разносили апартаменты, ставили друг другу синяки, потом с энтузиазмом мирились, делали ремонт, и жили душа в душу до следующего раза. В этот раз все было хуже, раз Клауд собрал вещи, и раз уж Сефирот его отпустил. Хотя, черт их поймет, кто у них там главный.

Вот посмотришь со стороны не зная, и подумаешь что, конечно же, Сефирот! Он и выше, и сильней, и вообще, всеми командует. Клауд же ему по плечо, всегда молчит, всегда в тени на полшага, но стоит за ними понаблюдать немного, и уже не так в этом уверен. Страйф одним взглядом может заткнуть Сефирота, вот просто посмотреть и Генерал сразу все сделает так, как тому хочется. Клауд даже бровью не поведет, а Сеф буквально у его ног, делай с ним что хочешь. Но при этом, без какой-либо фигни с подчинением, типа я-твой-хозяин и все такое, все происходит просто и естественно.

Зак тогда Клауда впустил без всяких расспросов, да и бесполезно это было всегда. Из Спайки слова не вытащить, если сам рассказать не захочет, пытай его, не пытай. Тот только молча заперся в своей бывшей комнате, в которой жил пока к Сефу не переехал. Зак оправился делать кофе и доставать виски, но и пятнадцать минут не прошло, как следом за Страйфом нарисовался Сефирот.

По нему вообще ничего сказать нельзя было, морда каменная, ни одной эмоции, но хоть без меча, и на том спасибо. Этот молча, отодвинул хозяина с дороги и пошел к комнате, где Клауд заперся. Зак не слышал о чем они там говорили через дверь, но очень скоро это явно Сефироту надоело, и он эту дверь вышиб. Зак было сунулся, но Клауд на него так посмотрел, что Фэйр резко решил, что это не его дело, от слова совсем. Он быстро ретировался, только захватил ключи от байка и куртку.

Зак уже заходил в лифт, когда они начали друг на друга орать. В буквальном смысле. До этого он никогда не слышал, чтобы Клауд повышал голос. Потом раздался какой-то треск. Черт с этим, ремонт они ему потом оплатят, по крайней мере, один из них точно. Главное чтоб не убили друг друга. Однако, лезть между ними сейчас было бесполезно и крайне опасно, они бы на пару его пришибли и после вдохновенно продолжили с того момента, на котором их прервали.

Промаявшись в ближайшем баре часа три - ну не к Анджилу же с Генкой было ехать - Зак рискнул вернуться домой. Входная дверь была на месте, что обнадеживало, но тишина - настораживала. Стараясь не сильно топать, Зак прошел в гостиную. Вокруг был полный кавардак, степень ущерба в темноте было сложно оценить, но пару стен они точно сломали. Зак присвистнул и осмотрелся.

И чуть было не подпрыгнул, когда на него шикнули откуда-то из района, где раньше стоял диван.  
Зак нервно сглотнул и медленно, очень медленно обернулся, сразу же встретившись с сердитым сонным взглядом ярких зеленых глаз. Сефирот лежал на опрокинутой софе, рядом, устроившись головой у него на груди, лежал Клауд. Сеф поправил сползший плед, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить его, и только тогда Зак понял, что оба были голые.

Он тогда не стал ничего выяснять, просто отправился спать, а утром проснулся от шума грузчиков, которые выносили сломанную мебель. Сефирота с Клаудом в гостиной он не обнаружил, зато обнаружил записку от Страйфа, которая гласила, что строители придут в три часа. И приписка в самом конце почерком Сефа: "Спасибо".

А вчера вечером они заявились к нему вдвоем, вручили приглашение на свадьбу и попросили не опаздывать, так как он "главная подружка невесты".  
И вот теперь, стоя со стороны Сефирота, и держа этот дурацкий букет, Зак никак не мог решить, что же думать обо всем этом? Его очень смущал белый, длиной в пол, плащ Сефирота, и то, что Клауд был в черном фраке.

Да, с этими двумя никогда не соскучишься.


End file.
